Waking up as Someone Else
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: Ryuk gets bored and decides to mess with Misa; he castes a strange spell which makes Misa and L to swap bodies. It is better than it sounds full summary inside :) it is Yaoi so yeah don't likey no ready :) L and Light weird perverted gender bender


Waking up as someone else

Okay so this Story is totally random and probably wont make sense but it was a weird idea that popped in my head it is a L and Light story but has a side of one sided love between Misa and Light it is a weird Gender bender one sort of and doesn't follow the Death Note Anime or Manga. Ryuk is in it too :) please enjoy and review if you have something to tell me.

Summary: L and Misa switch bodies; all Ryuk's fault; Rem doesn't exists in this story (LIGHT IS NOT KIRA) Misa Amane is KIRA with Ryuk as her Shimigami; Ryuk gets bored of Misa because she so FRICKIN annoying and switches out her mind with L's so they swap bodies. She can no longer see him when she is in L's body so he starts chatting to L in Misa's body; L thinks he's hallucinating Ryuk but still talks to him. (Warning: This story is very strange does not follow anything to do with the main story line of Death Note). Couples include (L + Light) (Misa + ?) (Sayu + Matsuda) and Maybe (Matt + Mello) I might bring them into it Near is also included.

L grumbled slightly turning over in his bed; he didn't like sleeping but all sleepless nights had finally caught up with him and he finally fell asleep; stretching his arms slightly he felt the soft silky fabric under him shift…Wait silky he didn't' have silk sheets; cracking one eye open he gasped in surprise.

He was in a room with pink walls and a very unfamiliar pink bed sitting up he looked quickly around the room long hair swishing as he did; looking down to see long blond hair in-stead of his spikey raven he freaked out.

Running to the bathroom he gasped in surprise when he saw the reflection of Misa Amane staring back at him her face emotionless and blank.

"Aiieeeeee" a loud shriek was heard from the doorway and he turned to see his body with wide eyes and a big shocked expression.

"You what are you doing in my Body" his body shrieked in his deep Bara-tone voice.

Tilting his head to the side L surveyed his body it was standing to its full height and was gasping from having run upstairs "I do not know Miss Amane" L answered in a girly squeak.

"Oh my god I look awful" Misa shrieked staring at her reflection to see L's face staring back.

L frowned slightly "I do not particularly like your body either Miss Amane" L countered.

"Why not im gorgeous; and your so, so, so pale and your hair I mean….. YUCK" she exclaimed angrily.

L rolled his eyes "Yes well we should both probably dress and go downstairs" he countered.

Misa sighed "I hate you" she growled.

"The feeling is mutual Miss Amane" L replied.

Misa had three shower's and pinned up L's hair into pigtails with his fringe hanging down "Not too bad" she mumbled then slipped on her trademark black skin tight outfit "What the hell why does it feel; looser oh Damn that Ryuuzaki being so damn skinny and bony and no boobs well that's just weird" she muttered.

Walking out she saw her Body standing there slouching with just a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt on; no Bra her hair hadn't been brushed and she was slouching, SLOUCHING.

"What the hell do not even think you're going downstairs like that" she yelled.

L gave her a Monotone look "And do not think you are going Downstairs like that" he countered.

Misa frowned "How else do you expect me to dress im MISA AMANE" she screeched.

L sighed "Very well let us go" he said Misa sighed aggravated but nodded following her own body to the elevator.

At arriving at the Task Force Headquarters Main Meeting Room; Matsuda spat out his coffee when he was L walk in "L….(cough) What… (Cough)… the hell" he spluttered.

"Yes Matsuda what is it" L asked form Misa's body.

Matsuda looked at Misa "What the hell is going on" Socheiro bellowed.

"It seems Miss Amane and I have swapped bodies" L drawled monotonously form Misa's body.

Arizowa and Mogi were so shocked they had fallen over; Socheiro was standing through with wide eyes "You must be joking" he asked.

"I am sure as hell not Joking; now FIX THIS" Misa screeched form L's body.

Socheiro stared at L "Well then I you really are Misa; shouldn't you put some pants on L's body it's a bit weird for him to be wearing a skirt" Matsuda pointed out looking at L's extremely girly, pale and shaved legs.

"I have already requested they she change but she refuses" L drawled shifting uncomfortably as he saw Matsuda staring at his legs.

"L WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING" Light yelled form behind the pair.

Everyone spun around to see Light standing there staring at L "Light help im stuck in L's stupid body" Misa screeched running over and glomping Light.

"Misa what the" Light asked looking over to L in Misa's body.

"Hello Light-Kun" L said in a bored tone getting frustrated at Misa's long hair.

Light stared at L in Misa's body for a few more minutes before looking down at Misa in L's body how was now rubbing against him "Uh Misa can you please stop doing that" Light asked.

Misa stopped and looked up at Light "S sorry light" she stuttered tears gathering in her now storm black eyes; Light internally winced damn that was so frickin Cute…. Wait what this is L's body were talking about.

"Light please tell me im still pretty" Misa begged.

Light stared at her "Uh yeah you're still Pretty Misa" he answered awkwardly.

L smirked in Misa's body "Why thank you Light-Kun" he drawled in amusement.

Light rolled his eyes but smiled back "So how did this happen" he asked the now blond Detective.

L was about to respond when a loud crash was heard and everyone looked up to see Wattari standing in the doorway mouth agape and staring at L's body that was wrapped around Light's hugging him tightly in a short Black mini skirt and a black corset as well as knee high black high heeled boots.

"Ryuuzaki" he asked extremely confused.

L sighed wandering over to the elder man "I am here Wattari" he replied laying a hand on the elder man's shoulder.

Wattari stared at L in Misa's body for a long time before he fainted; Mogi and Arizowa barely catching him and lowering him to the ground in time.

"That was the reaction I had expected" L said his hand rising to chew on his nail.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Misa growled grabbing onto her own bodies wrists and glaring at the Detective who now inhabited her body "You will not bite my nails" she said with a stern look.

L sighed "I need sugar" he groaned.

"Oh no none of that you'll make me fat you can only eat my special dietary requirements off the special list in my room and only a certain amount every day NO SWEETS" she ended dramatically.

L paled considerably and he sat down in a chair shakily "No sugar" he echoed.

"Yes no Sugar I have a diet to think of you know" Misa retaliated.

L was now looking very grim "Misa if you are in my body you must not sleep; you must slouch; must sit in my certain way or I will get a back ache and you must eat lots of Sugar nothing else understood" he asked.

Misa paled and she sat down now "I hate sweets I am not slouching and I will sit how I want to sit" she growled in return.

L and Misa stood and glowered at each-other (Cough) everyone looked up to see Socheiro holding two pairs of Handcuffs "How about we assign someone to watch over you guys so you will be able to make sure your bodies will be looked after".

L and Misa nodded; L got Mogi he was to follow him everywhere; Misa got Matsuda. L was sick of talking so sat down at his computer and started his work; deciding he was thirsty he called for Wattari who had woken up and had the situation explained to him and was now okay to get him some tea which Misa said was fine as long as he had no sugar.

There was no response so L sighed got up and walked off to the kitchen "there is no need I will be back in a moment" he interjected as Mogi stood; the big man shrugged and sat down.

Okay so there it is #### bites lip nervously #### what did you guys think :) next chapter should be up soon :)


End file.
